


Anything, Everything

by ifwallscouldspeak



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, but definitely meant as romantic, can be read as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwallscouldspeak/pseuds/ifwallscouldspeak
Summary: Dilan and Jorge skip Nora's party, together.
Relationships: Jorge Crespo & Dilan, Jorge Crespo/Dilan
Kudos: 3





	Anything, Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet from my Tumblr - I'm in the process of moving all of them here, just to archive them better!
> 
> This is something I wrote during España S3, and is canon-compliant. It takes place the morning of Nora's birthday party.

**Sunday, 1:01 AM**

Out of the corner of his eye, Dilan watches as Jorge picks his phone up, plugs in his code, and then put it back down with a sigh in the span of three seconds. He takes a swig of Redbull, trying not to wince at the taste, before gently placing it back down on the carpet beneath him.

“It’s not too late to join the party,” he says. “I know Nora will be -”

Jorge swiftly shakes his head, his curls sliding against his forehead. “No, I think I caused enough drama for Nora.”

Dilan sighs. “You know that’s not true. It’s - her boyfriend is a _dick_.”

Jorge shrugs in that familiar way; it’s what he always does when he’s uncomfortable and has a lot to say but doesn’t believe in saying anything unkind, so he just kind of… curls in on himself and tries to push away the emotions. As if it makes him a bad person for thinking that this dude who wrecked his table is a complete asshole. Dilan’s heart warms for a moment, because Jorge is just… he’s _too_ good. It’s why he needs him and Hugo and Lucas, he thinks wryly. 

“Bro, come on, you know he totally is,” Dilan pushes. “But - okay, okay. Even still. Nora would be happy to see you, and I know Eva would be.”

A blush springs to Jorge’s cheeks, and he reaches over to lob a throw pillow at Dilan. Dilan laughs, easily dodging it; the pillow thuds against the wall and falls down into one of his mom’s potted plants. He’ll have to dig it out later.

“But, no, you don’t have to stay here with me,” Jorge says suddenly, looking guilty. “You should go to the party. I’ll order you a -”

“You’re an idiot,” Dilan informs him. “You think _I_ want to be at that party? When _we’re_ celebrating Galentine’s Day?”

A slight smile springs to Jorge’s lips. “Wasn’t that yesterday?”

Dilan flaps his hand at him. “Regardless, there’s no one else I’d rather spend it with.”

“Regardless, isn’t there someone you’d rather be spending _Valentine’s_ Day with?” Jorge asks. 

Dilan shrugs. 

Jorge narrows his eyes, and Dilan lifts his hands up in surrender. “Dude, I’m serious!”

“What about Viri?” Jorge pushes. “She’s really pretty and sweet. Didn’t you ask her out? Or - Amira? She’s so beautiful and nice?”

“Or Eva?” Dilan can’t help but tease again. 

“Or Eva,” Jorge shoots back. “She’s the most beautiful girl in the world, so I wouldn’t blame you.”

“Ugh, stop getting sappy,” Dilan groans. “Also - no, not any of them, I don’t know. You know Viri shot me down and Amira is nice to everyone and - bro, come on.”

“Come one, what?” Jorge frowns at him. “I mean - like I don’t _own_ Eva, if you -”

“You gotta stop,” Dilan laughs. “Alright? I’m just, I don’t know. Not super into anyone right now.”

“Okay, but seriously, not even Viri? Even with her shooting you down?”

Dilan shakes his head no. “I can take a hint - or a no, in this case. Besides, I think there’s something with her and Hugo.”

“Hugo?”

“Yeah, dude, haven’t you seen the way they keep like, staring at each other?” Dilan laughs. “I can’t tell if she wants to devour him, kill him, or kiss him. Or - all three. Praying mantis style.”

Dilan cackles as he watches Jorge stare at him like _he’s_ the one eating his mates after - well, you know. Once his laughter dies down, Jorge pauses for a long moment, just looking at him. It makes him uncomfortable, to be a bit honest, feeling so _seen_. It’s not that his friends ever ignore him, no; especially not Jorge, who’s so kind. But it’s just… the attention is never on him for long. And it’s not that he _minds_ , no, because… it’s easier, that way, right? To just be the one who laughs and cracks jokes and quietly looks out for everyone else? 

“Were you… really into her?” Jorge asks gently.

Dilan shakes his head no. “No. I could… I don’t know. Maybe could’ve seen myself being really Into her, though. Maybe.”

“It’s more than that, though,” Jorge guesses.

Dilam shrugs uncomfortably. “Come on, let’s get back to the game -”

“You’re a catch, Dilan,” Jorge says, voice on the borderline between earnest and serious. “Look at you, you’re cute, you’re the funniest one of all of us, you’re seriously so smart, you’re -”

“Really gonna blossom when I get to university?” 

The words, that he’s heard from his family so many times over the past few years, slips out of his mouth before he can stop them. They’re not even said sarcastically, though he feels a twinge of that bitterness in his heart, just a bit. Because it’s not on Jorge, he knows, and it’s not even that anything has been said with malice. But… that’s maybe why it hurts, anyway. He knows his like… worth or whatever isn’t based off of how many people have a crush on him or who thinks he’s cute but… when it’s in your face, everyday? Or actually - when it’s never in _his_ face? But in everyone else’s?

Yeah.

“Dude, what? No,” Jorge says. “No, right now, you’re - you’re a fucking a blossom, now, I don’t know, what’s a really expensive and beautiful and nice-smelling flower, I don’t know, like - like a rose, or something.”

Dilan says nothing, and Jorge seems to get more agitated on his behalf.

“Why would you even say that?” Jorge says. “People - people _like_ you!” 

“Yeah, I know they do,” Dilan says quickly.

“They do,” Jorge insists.

“But they don’t!” Dilan blurts out finally. “Girls don’t tease me like they do with Hugo, and guys don’t wink at me like they do with Lucas, and no one fawns over me like everyone does with you. I’m just…”

“Bro, no,” Jorge says. “You’re not ‘just’ anything. You’re… everything.”

It’s honestly so cheesy that it breaks Dilan out of his feelings, at least for the moment. Jorge grins back at him as he starts chuckling, leaning over to slug him in the shoulder.

“Okay, okay,” Dilan says. “Okay.”

“But no, I mean it, dude,” Jorge says. “I mean it.”

“I know,” Dilan says.

“And seriously,” Jorge says. “Seriously. There’s no one else I’d rather spend Valentine’s Day with. Or Galentine’s. Fuck.” 

Dilan grins at him, pushing down the dark spot that he can almost feel on his heart. Jorge’s eyes track over his face again, searching for the truth there. DIlan’s almost sure that the smile on his face is honest enough to let the topic go for tonight. Knowing Jorge, he won’t let it go for too long but - but for now, yes. 

“Me too,” Dilan answers him. 


End file.
